Awesome Emmettness
by Raychelle Edwards
Summary: A series of pranks, craziness, and much more. A date with Mike at the amusement park? Embarrassing pics posted all over the most popular hang out? Edward in just a towel and glued to a chair? Carlisle in a compromising position.Oh the possibilities!R&R!OO
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the character. Nor do I own the song "I Believe I Can Fly" thank you!**

Edward's POV

Emmett came prancing into my room singing "I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away." He stopped his horrible screeching sound and said "hey Eddie! Waattttcccchhhhhaaaaa Dooiiiiiiiinnn'?"

"Emmett DON'T call me Eddie." I said rather calmly considering Emmett was annoying the hell out of me with his extremely off key torturous singing.

"Oh but why not Eddie I'm bored"

"Ok Emme. Well guess what you're always bored."

"Please let's do something. I have a great idear!" Emmett said excitedly like a 5 year old with a new toy.

"What would this idea be, Emmett?" I asked a little intrigued.

Emmett smiled devilishly. I knew that smile. This couldn't be good.

"Emmett?" I said with a smile in my voice and on my face. He grinned widely.

"Yes Edward?" Emmett asked visibly bouncing up and down.

"No!" I said sternly. He was not dragging me into his little concoction.

"FINE!" Emmett shouted stomping out of the room pouting like a child.

Emmett's POV

_Jeez Edward doesn't know what he's missing out on. This is gonna be a blast. I hope he's listening to my awesomely tubular idea._

"Emmett nobody says _tubular_ anymore" Edward stated.

_Stupid, smart, person vampire thingy_

"I'm not stupid you big dummy.

That's it I'm not going to ask Edward to do anything with me anymore.

Hmmm let's see what am I going to need for this. This is going to be the ultimate prank EVER! Heheheheheheheheh. Okay I'm gonna need super glue, some purple paint, feathers, and hmm glitter, and Bella. Mwahahahahahahahah!

**Author's Note: okay please review. If it sucks let me know and I won't continue. It's short because it's kinda just a trial.**


	2. The Song

**Disclaimer: I so do not own twilight or any characters. ****Or 99 bottles. O****r Hakuna Matata.**** Or Let's Make Love.**** Thanks to oceanmina101,edward's blossom, xmarauderxforeverx, fangedleaf,bears12, and mrs.edwardcullen1312 for the reviews and remember you guys asked for more. Hope you like it! **

**Emmett's POV**

I'm so out of here. "Off to Bella's house I go." He started to skip down his driveway. Now for the first part of my Super Evil, Super Awesome, Superly cooltastic funnest time I will have in the rest of my immortal life!

For some unfathomable reason I skipped the whole way singing,"99 bottles of blood on the wall 99 bottles of blood. You take one down you pass it around 98 bottles of blood on the wall."

He go to Bella's house and hopped up to the door and excitedly rang the over and over and over (well you get the drift). Bella swung open the door looking a little mad.

"Bella! Just the human I wanted to see!"

**Bella's POV**

I heard Emmett singing that irritating song that unusually happy families sing on road trips. He went to the door and rang the door bell. I got up from my bed and started across my room to find out what he wanted. I took on step and then the door bell rang again, and again and again and again. He just wouldn't stop. I know that I was a little angry.

I swung open the door to find Emmett reaching towards the door bell for the 20-millionth time and then look at me playfully.

"Bella! Just the human I wanted to see!" he said to me.

"What can I help you with Emmett?" I asked him.

"Well…okay go with me on this okay? This is what we're going to do." He whispered the idea in my ear.

"Emmett, I don't think that will be such a good idea" I told him.

"Oh come on Bells, loosen up! It's gonna be a blast and I need your help if this is going to work."

"Fine Emmett. You promise that you'll take full responsibility if this little plan of yours doesn't work out, right?" I double-checked.

"I swear on…uhhh…Well I swear on my life then I guess."

"Okay, I'll help." I agreed.

**Emmett's POV**

"Okay, now that I have my assistant we are going to need our supplies." I told Bella.

"Supplies? What 'supplies'? That was never mentioned Emmett." she faltered.

"Trust me, Bella, it'll be fine. When have I ever let you down? Hmmm?" I asked.

"Really you want a list? Fine. Well let's see there was that time you took me bowling and promised I would slide down the lane. But I did anyway. There was the time where you made me dance hip hop and said you would catch me if I fell. Which you didn't. There was also that time when you said you would pick me up from work and I was left standing out in the pouring rain for 6 hours. Oh and then there was the time when you…"

I sighed. _ Jeez she's going to go on forever. Hmmm? Maybe I should sing her a song. Yeah that's what will make her help. _"Okay, Bella, I get it. But please, please, please help me with this prank. I swear it'll be totally Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna Matata?" she stated. _Oooooo, hehe. This is perfect, I can sing it to her. Mwahahaha she asked for it by doubting my genius. _

"Yes Bella, Hakuna Matata. It's a wonderful phrase."_I started singing. "Hakuna Matata ain't no passin' craze. It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata." I danced to the instrumental part. "Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata ain't no passin craze."_

"It means no worries for the rest of your days" Bella sang, and danced with me.

"Yea sing it kid." I sang.

"It's our problem free philosophy…Hakuna Matata" We sang together.

We both fell to the ground laughing hysterically. _I forgot how much fun Bella is. I really should hang out with her more. But we need to deal with the task at hand. __**THE SUPER EVIL, SUPER AWESOME, SUPERLY COOLTASTIC FUNNEST TIME I WILL HAVE FOR THE REST OF MY IMMORTAL LIFE **_prank!

"So I take it your up for anything Bella" she just nodded between her raspy laughs trying to catch her breath. I smiled maniacally "PERFECT!" and with that, we left for the craft store.

"So, Emmett?" she looked up to look me in the face. I turned my head down so I could look at her and grin.

"Bella?" I asked, slightly giddy over my upcoming prank on her boyfriend.

"Why are we at the store and what do we need?" she asked me suspiciously.

"Oh well we are at the store to buy the things we need to pull off the prank. And as for the stuff we need hmmm, supergluepurplepaintfeathersandglitter." I said it so fast I don't think she even heard me. Although, it wasn't vampire fast…just faster than I would normally talk to a human.

"Oh okay. Wait! What?! Why do we need super glue, purple paint, feathers, and glitter?"

"You'll see" I smirked. _Oh man this is gonna be good. Hahaha Edward will never know what hit him. But I will have to plan my escape along with all this other stuff. Oh well mwahahaha!_

**Bella's POV**

We walked down the aisle to get the first thing on the list, which was super glue if I remember right.

Emmett decided to start singing again. I swear this boy loves to make a fool of himself. Every other shopper just stared at him as we walked by. I blushed every time. He must have noticed.

"Bella what's wrong with you?" he sang. Yes sang…in a soprano tone.

"Emmett people are staring at US because of YOU! " I hissed.

"So what? Who cares if they stare? Come on sing with me Bells!" he said grabbing my hands and swinging me in a circle smashing into both shelves of crafts. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Okay okay okay, you win so what are we singing?"

"Hmmm, how about…Let's Make Love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw?" he asked. I agreed, starting off the song.

_"Baby I've been drifting away, And dreaming all day. Of holding you, touching you. the only thing I wanna do, is be with you, as close to you, as I can be." _I sang, smiling. "_Let's make love. All night long. Until our strength is gone hold on tight, just let go. I want to feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up. Let's make love." _I sang the chorus. It was getting boring singing by myself.

"_Do you know what you do to me. Everything inside of me. Is wanting you, needing you. I'm so in love with you. Look in my eyes. Let's get lost tonight, in each other." _Emmett sang

_"Let's make love. All night long. Until our strength is gone. Hold on tight just let go. I want to feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up. Let's make love." _We sang together, having the time of our lives acting like idiots in the middle of the store.

We were looking at each other smiling then turned to look for our next item and we saw a very shocked, hurt, mystified, and enraged Edward.

"What the hell is going on here?" a woman's voice projected itself from around the corner and with a swift, beautiful movement, Rosalie came into sight. Looking very pissed off, I might add.

Emmett and I looked at each other and smiled. He looked at me with an expression that was like he was asking permission. Edward was still staring at us his mouth hanging wide open. It looked like he was trying to catch flies. Of which there were plenty of at this shop. I nodded my approval and he picked me up wedding style and we high tailed it out of the laughing and grinning like idiots.

**A/N: please review! any and all critism is welcomed. If you guys want me to continue this fanfic please let me know.**


	3. The Motivation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I know it's sad. I feel your pain. But its okay don't worry be happy. I don't own that either. Lol. K so I don't own the song Glamorous, America's Next Top Model, or James Bond. Actually I don't really own anything. tear sniff sniff oh well. Thanks to all the fans that have reviewed my chapters and added me to their author alerts and story alerts and favorites it makes me very happy to know you guys like my writing.**_

_****_

**Rosalie's POV**

"Bell…wai-" Edward stuttered as he reached out his arm as if to bring her back. He sniffed and fell to his knees dramatically. I rolled my eyes. Honestly I was a little shocked too but Edward was taking this too far. He had no trust in Bella. He turned to me with a puppy dog look, pouting and eyes sparkling from the nonexistent tears. "Rosalie!" he whined.

"Oh jeez Edward get a grip. Are you crying? Don't cry, get revenge. I mean, damn you're 106 years old man. God..." This boy's emotions have always exasperated me. He is way too much of a baby. Always has been. "Come on let's just get back home. I'm sure Carlisle will want to know what his son and future daughter-in-law are up to. We just don't know which son she will be marrying."

"Ya know Rosalie," he countered"That other son _is_ your husband." _Oh right. Damn, I didn't think of that. _

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett that was hilarious. I just hope Edward isn't too broken." I stated to my teddy-bear of a future big brother

"Ah, he'll be fine...I think." He said unsure. "Okay, so we have the supplies now for the glamorous show, girl." Emmett said looking me up and down with a dorky smile spread across his face. Then he started singing AGAIN! But we'll skip the torture of him singing _Glamorous_ by Fergie.

"Okay Emmett let's get the preparations over with and fast."

"So you wish, so it shall be my dear Bella." There's that idiotic grin again. I love it. I couldn't help but smile back. He might have taken that the wrong way. "Okay Bells, strip."

**Emmett's POV**

Bella visibly cringed. _ Jeez she's such a kid._ "Not all the way Bella just into your bathing suit. I thought we already went over the entire plan?" H_ehe I love making her uncomfortable it's so much fun. It makes me giggle every time._

"Oh right." She blushed scarlet. Bella went to the bathroom to change while I opened the purple body paint. _Edward's going to get the surprise of his life._

Bella came out of the bathroom and back into her room. Self-conscious as usual, trying to cover her exposed flesh. "Alright Bells, stand on the newspaper in the middle of the room. Don't want to make a mess, do we?" I said slyly just to make her as uncomfortable as possible. Once again I giggled.

"'Kay, I'm ready Emmett." I started by dipping the brush into the paint and began at her ankle. I drew some swirls wrapping around her right leg slowly creeping up to her thigh. She shuddered.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned.

"It's cold." She breathed.

"Is that all? Man, Bells that's nothing." I lifted her hair and touched my hand to the back of her neck. Her whole body shook.

"Okay, okay I get it. 'Stop being a baby'. Message received loud and clear Emmett." She laughed. I went back to painting the designs on her thigh. I moved up to her stomach and crossed to the left side. Her muscles twitched.

"What now, Bella?" I said looking up to her since I was on my knees.

"No, it's nothing." She said embarrassed as she looked away from me. I took her hand and got on one knee as I said, "Bella will you tell me please?" and as I was about to get up to my feet and as Bella said "Okay" smiling down at me Edward had burst into the room. _Oh crap. Not good. Not good._

"That's right Emmett. Not good. What's going on here?" O_h no. ok I'm just going to keep painting._

"Painting what?" Ignoring his question I placed the brush back to the spot on Bella's stomach I had left off on. But she twitched again and started giggling, a lot and she wouldn't stop. She wasn't really helping the situation.

"Why, Bella?" Edward said hurt clearly audible in his voice.

"'Cause it tickles" Bella giggled. I grinned subconsciously and Edward's face fell, shadows enveloping his eyes. He turned and ran at vampire speed out of the room. Bella was still giggling and I was still smiling.

**Edward's POV**

_How could she do this? I thought she loved me...Oh god Rosalie was right. I mean seriously..._Rosalie_? Something is very wrong about this and I'm going to find out what it is. Did __Alice share a vision with her? Another betrayal? Alice never shares her visions with anybody but me. Oh yeah...Emmett is DEAD!_

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was still painting me purple and spreading the glitter on my body. I was beginning to wonder if this would be funny at all, I mean,Edward seemed truly hurt. But I was afraid to ask because I was sure Emmett would break into song again. It'll probably be _Hakuna Matata_. _ I guess I will chance it._

"Emmett? Are you sure this is going to be funny it seems a little much, don't you think?" I asked him.

He looked up at me in total shock and hurt. _ I swear this boy has the strangest reactions to things._

"I just mean that Edward seemed really hurt, maybe we should just forget it." I rushed. Trying to mend my earlier insult to his **SUPER EVIL, SUPER AWESOME, SUPERLY COOLTASTIC FUNNEST TIME HE WILL HAVE FOR THE REST OF HIS IMMORTAL LIFE** prank. _Couldn't he think of a shorter name? I mean seriously. _

"Oh, Bells he will be fine. He'll get over it once we do the **SUPER EVIL, SUPER AWESOME, SUPERLY COOLTASTIC FUNNEST TIME I WILL HAVE FOR THE REST OF MY IMMORTAL LIFE** prank!" he shouted.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Okay, done!" he cheered.

"Done with what?" I asked bewildered.

"The outfit duh Bells." He laughed. I looked in the mirror. Do you know what the first thing I did was? Yeah I screamed bloody murder. I looked hot, a little sluttish, but hot.

**Emmett's POV**

_I am a brilliant mastermind. I mean look at her. Damn! She looks fine. Wait Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. I love Rosalie. Okay I think I'm good._

"Alright Bells, now for the hat to complete the costume." (_a/n: Picture in profile)_I placed the purple velvet top hat on her curled hair. "Perfecto!" I kissed my fingers like an Italian and chuckled.

"Emmett?" she asked her eyes still fixed on her image in the mirror.

"Yes?"

"Are you gay by any chance?"

"Uh, no way honey I am all man" I ran my hands from my head to my waist and popped my hip to the side. _Totally rude. Uh, what an insult. Oh My God. I am acting gay. That's enough, I'm acting like Miss J. Alexander from America's Next Top Model. I LOVE THAT SHOW. Wait Emmett stop. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Jeez. Well while I'm here. Emmett you're a genius, handsome, and irresistibly perfect._

"Sure Emmett." Bella said skeptically then burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well. After our laughing fit it was about time to get to my house.

"Bella, it istime to make this little event play out." I said very seriously. We ran to the Cullen residence.

I was totally stealth the whole time peaking around corners and sneaking around the house. Making sure everyone was gone.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Bella said casually walking up to me in the middle of the open yard. "Why are you acting like a spy?" I tripped.

"Call me Cullen, Emmett Cullen." I said as I got up and dusted myself off. Bella started laughing. I smiled at her.

"Right, now Bells go up to Edward's room I will be there in a second to put the glue on the chair the fam is on their way home."

"BUM BUM BUM!" Bella declared. Giggling over her own silliness.

"Isabella go get ready! NOW!" I demanded.

"Oh no you di-int!" she said with aghetto accent and waving her pointer finger back and forth from shoulder to shoulder in a sweeping movement.

"Bells, seriously," I laughed. "Go get ready. Edward will be here any minute" I finished looking her straight in the eye.

"Okay" she succumbed looking away.

I went through the checklist in my head. _The chair has been bombarded with 10 tubes of super glue. But not just any super glue, the __**SUPEREST SUPERER SUPER GLUE IN THE WORLD **__glue. The hidden camera has been set up. And the Bella is in place. _ I went to play video games to make it look convincing.

Edward walked through the door as I blocked my thoughts. Alice must have talked to him because he was no longer angry at me and he of course could never stay mad at his Bella.

"Hey Emmett, watcha up to?" Edward asked. _If only you knew what you were in for my dear brother._

"Hmmm, oh nothing much bro just some video games. Y'know," I shrugged. "the usual." I said distantly trying to appear to be into the game was playing. "Oh by the way man you have a surprise in your room." I smiled.

"Oh really now? What is it Emmett? Not another one of your childish pranks right?"

"Do you have no faith in me, Eddie?" I asked sticking out my lower lip and giving him the biggest and cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever attempted to do.

"Okay Emmett, so what is it?" He smiled.

"Well, Isabella Marie Swan of course." I grinned at him as his smile grew to touch his eyes.

"Go get her tiger, reow." I teased making the sound Simba makes when he is first learning to roar. Man I love that movie!

He bolted up the stairs and straight to his room. Oh, he's in for it now. I would gather up the family once I was sure Bella had him in a compromising position but I was going to give her plenty of time to do that and have a little fun with my dear brother.

**Edward's POV**

I was so excited that Bella was here. I couldn't wait to see her flawless beauty, to hold her, so kiss her, to see her lovely smile, and to feel her warmth. I got to my door, reached out my hand, and grasped the door knob. I took a deep breath and remembered I'd been out hunting. I was filthy. I would definitely need to take a shower before I saw her. I looked down again. Oh yeah that's for sure, I stink too.

I called through the door, "Bella? I going to take a quick shower and then I will be right there okay?"

Her beautiful melodic voice reached my sensitive hearing, "That's okay, I can wait."

"Thank you." I replied and I was off down the hall to take the quickest shower I could.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips. I walked into my room with a wide-eyed Bella gaping at me jaw dropped to the floor and drool starting to form.

"Bella?" She shook her head and smiled at me holding back laughter. That's when I looked down. I would have blushed if I could.

**Bella's POV**

Edward walked into the room after his shower with a light blue fluffy towel wrapped around his hips and water droplets all over his perfectly toned body glistening in the light and rolling down his pale skin.

I was mesmerized; my face must have been a sight to see.

"Bella?"

I shook my head and guessed he didn't even realize what he was wearing. I smiled holding back my laughter. I had a job to do after all. He looked down at himself and then turned his head in embarrassment.

"Edward." I nodded in acknowledgement still smiling like a fool. I was enjoying myself much more than I should be. _Stick with the plan Bella. Remember the plan. Hasn't he noticed what I'm wearing?_

"Uhhhh…ummmm…" He struggled to find his words. For Edward that was a first. "Let me change real fast."

I stood up and walked over to him slowly dazzling him for a change. "No, I like you just the way you are." I said my voice low and breathy luring him closer to me.

I sat him down in "THE" chair. _Phase one has been complete._

I stood leaning over him when he finally noticed.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing?" Edward asked surprised and awe struck.

I looked down at myself and then back up at him under my lashes. "What? Don't you like it?" I smiled wickedly while batting my eyelashes.

"Bella you know we can't do that." He said almost disapprovingly but with a hint of longing in his tone.

I sat on him straddling his lap and in the slightest whisper I said "Checkerboard" The code word that Emmett would be waiting for.

Edward shifted a little and felt his towel loosen. Then he realized he was glued to the chair.

"Bella what's on this chair and why is the towel stuck to it?" Edward asked completely confused. At that moment Emmett came into the room. _Why did I even have to wear this…this…thing? I could have done this without the costume. Emmett just wanted me to feel uncomfortable. Oh he is going to pay. _

"So, how you two kids doin' up in here?" Emmett said smirking devilishly. He walked over to the hidden camera and pulled it out pointing it straight at Edward's shocked, confused, hurt, and furious reaction to our **SUPER EVIL, SUPER AWESOME, SUPERLY COOLTASTIC FUNNEST TIME WE WILL EVER HAVE FOR HIS IMMORTAL LIFE **prank.

Then the family walked in, this I wasn't expecting. Emmett never told me he was going to bring the family. I look over at him and glare. He just shrugs still pointing the camcorder in Edward's flawless furious face.

"EMMETT!!" Edward yelled totally losing his composure. Edward started chasing Emmett around the room but he can't get up otherwise the towel will fall off and he will be in the nude without any kind of shield so he's sitting in the chair hands firmly gripping both sides of the seat hopping around after Emmett who was running in circles laughing like a madman still videotaping Edward.

I started laughing hysterically and holding my sides with my arms as I fell back onto Edward's couch and all eyes turned to me. I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't it was just too funny I am prepared to take what is coming to me but that's okay this was so worth it.

_**A/N: so which to my fans prefer short chapters or long? Please let me know. Sorry this took so long to post been busy lately. I will try to work faster from now on. Please R&R. oh and no worries Edward will have his revenge. Just you wait and see. Hehe.**_


	4. Newton's Third Law

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon and it breaks my heart that I don't own Edward or Emmett or Jasper or well I don't think I could ever own Alice she's too headstrong. Lol **

_A/N: Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed I woke up this morning and I had 21 email messages. I was beaming with happiness. No worries I just wanted feedback reviews aren't required for a while just when I need a little motivation. Anyway thank you to all my readers who keep coming back for more. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! _

_****_

**Bella's POV**

Edward fell over in the chair and all was exposed and the room fell silent. Carlisle looked traumatized, Esme looked worried, Alice bit back a smile, Jasper looked appalled and shocked, Rosalie was filing her nails so she didn't even notice, I was smiling like a fool, and Emmett…well Emmett was laughing loud and deep shaking the still recording video camera that was getting on tape every muscle, curve, and detail of Edward's now naked body.

Edward's reaction was shock, then denial, then humiliation, then horror. He squealed like a schoolgirl and ran at vampire speed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. This time he remembered his clean clothes. Which I had to say was quite disappointing.

Carlisle broke up the little family gathering by confining Emmett to his room with no Rosalie. He stomped off pouting like a little kid, mumbling under his breath about making copies and a worldwide premiere. Just before Carlisle left the room he said to me, "Maybe you're gonna want to change." He pointed at the outfit I was currently wearing. A look of remembrance crossed my face and then shame. I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes. He noticed my expressions and figured it out.

"I'll tell Alice to find you something." He smiled. I smiled back and said thank you, relief prominent in my voice. He just chuckled and turned to leave. He took a couple steps and turned back around. Oh man, you could tell he was getting ready to lecture me. But all he did was grin and said, "Nice job Bella."

He then laughed, clearly joyous and left. I was sitting on Edward's couch waiting for Alice to bring me some clothes when I saw a head poking out slightly on the left bottom corner of the door frame. I assumed it was Emmett in stealth mode… again. And I was right. Soon his grinning face came into view and he said, "Pssst!" as to get my attention.

I pretended to ignore him a tiny smile appearing on my face and he said, "Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttt!" even louder. I turned to him and he came barreling into the room enveloping me in one of his infamous bear hugs and spinning me around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! That was so much fun! You are the best accomplice ever!" Emmett said.

"Okay…Emmett…can't…breathe." I gasped. He set me down and we laughed. "You know Edward's going to want to get you back, right?" I asked a little concerned for the safety of my big teddy bear brother.

"Yeah, but that's what makes him fun to prank. He's always sucked at the revenge part." He smiled.

"Well just be careful and remember this was all you. You promised you would take full blame and I'm not letting you back out of that one." I grinned seeing him visibly stiffen and become slightly nervous.

**Edward's POV**

I slammed the bathroom door shut and put my back against the door and slid down to the ground.

I was breathing really hard which was strange it was almost like I was hyperventilating but I don't even need to breath. _I'm going to find out how this happened. Emmett is so dead. Well, dead-er__ I guess__. I can't believe he videotaped me and naked too. _

I changed and opened the door and saw Emmett swinging Bella around in a hug saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! That was so much fun! You are the best accomplice ever!"

_Oh, so Bella was in on this. Well fine then. It's time for a little payback of my own. _I heard Bella say she couldn't breathe and saw Emmett put her down, but I didn't stay for more I had my revenge to plan. _Mwahahahaha_. Okay I have to stop hanging around with Emmett; I'm starting to act like him.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett left looking really scared when Alice came into the room with a few dozen shopping bags.

"Alice?" I accused using the tone mother's do drawing the name out to sound longer. She looked down at the bags and then back to me.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Oh never mind." I giggled. "So what have ya got for me?" I asked as I peeked into the bag.

"Okay well, as much as I LOVE that on you Bella, I think you might be a little too underdressed for the occasion." She stated eyeing my showgirl get-up.

"Yes, I agree totally." I smiled. "So what do I have to wear? I know you aren't going to let me pick out my own clothes so just pick and I will put it on." Once I said that I knew I was going to regret it.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella, get your little butt out here NOW!" I yelled.

"No!" she said stubbornly.

"Bella! I'm gonna tell Edward!" I threatened.

"Alice, no please" she begged.

"Well, fine but on one condition." I relinquished.

"Really, what?" she asked me.

"I have free reign to give you a makeover and to dress you up once a week." I declared mischievously.

"Alice that's not fair." She whined.

"Either you agree or I tell Edward."

"Fine...you win." She came out of the bathroom and she looked gorgeous thanks to moi.

Her dress was ivory and stopped mid-thigh. A big turquoise belt was buckled over her torso. The straps were fine, thin strings over her shoulders. They were almost translucent, making the dress appear strapless. The bottom was just the right amount of poofy and the top hugged her curves beautifully.

Her chocolate brown hair had a natural wave and I hadn't done her make-up yet so I just couldn't figure out what her outfit was missing. Then I looked down. A smile spread across my face. _SHOES!_ I never got shoes during my little shopping trip. _Shoes, Shoes, Shoes! Mall, Mall, Mall! Whee!! _

**Bella's POV**

Alice got a look on her face that made me very uneasy. This could only be one thing. She was going to take me to the mall. _Ugh! The things__ I do for these vampires._

"Alright Bella, we're going shopping!" Alice said excitedly. She was visibly bouncing up and down. I started to stand up when she grabbed my arm and said, "Humans are sooo sloooow!" and she pulled me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Edward, Bella and I are taking the Volvo. See ya in a while." Alice yelled though she knew she didn't have to.

"Jeez Alice a little excited don't ya think?" I asked.

"No way, it's the mall! You're not excited enough!" she said very fast.

I looked at Alice. I wasn't gonna like this she looked evil and I was spending the night with her tonight. She was going to torture me to no end. _Why me Carlisle? Why me?_

**Edward's POV**

The girls went to the mall. Poor Bella, wait she helped Emmett. Emmett! Grrrrrr! I was glad they left because this gave me space to plot my revenge without Alice having a vision and stopping me. Hopefully she will be too distracted by Bella to pay attention to me when she gets back.

"Alright, I'm gonna need some tools. Tools of destruction! Mwahahahaha!"

"Edward what was that noise? Did you just laugh evilly?" Esme asked almost scolding.

I flinched and snuck out of the door on my way to the woods.

"Edward?"

"Edward!"

_A/N: sorry this was so short but I was a little crunched on time.__ Hope you still liked it.__ Okay so __the next chapter is going to__ be__the shoppin__g trip with Alice. Right now I have the Shopping Trip thought out better__. Thanks all my wonderful readers. I LOVE YOU ALL! _


	5. Shopping with Alice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or anything else. I don't own the Backstreet Boys, **__**The**____**Hansons**__**, or the Spice Girls. But I do own the computer that I typed this on. So there I own something **__**yay**___

**Bella's POV**

We were in Edward's Volvo speeding down the road in the direction ofa mall in Seattle, listening to the radio. Before I knew it, Alice was parking the car in an underground parking lot.Thetwo of usgot out and she activated the alarm. Edward would be furious if anything happened to his car. He loves that car, justnot as much as the Aston Martin.

The Volvo's indication beeps echoed through the level we parked on. The blinking lights very bright in the dimmed area. Alice grabbed my hand and started running at vampire speed from her excitement. I quickly reminded her where we were.

"Alice! We aren't in Forks anymore. Seattle is a big city; people are always on the street. You're going to have to act normal. Well, human." I corrected myself.

She just smiled and said, "Yes mom."

"Considering who your mom is I don't think you are qualified to say that Alice." I retorted.

She tried to make a quick witted response, but she couldn't think of anything. I smiled pleased with myself that I won.

"What are you smiling about Bella? Oh, I know you just cant wait until we get to the mall." Alice grinned deviously.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the glass, swivel doors of the huge mall. I had planted my feet on the ground and I could smell the tiny amount of rubber that was on the heels I was wearing begin to burn against the concrete from the friction of Alice's force of the pull and my downward pressure trying to stop her. My attempts were futile though. Alice was as determined as ever to make this as torturous as possible.

"Bella, seriously once a week will become twice a week if you don't stop fighting the inevitable." She threatened.

I gulped but continued to lean back my feet sliding across the ground. I let out a yelp as she let go of my wrist and I fell backwards to the ground from my leaning position I had been in a few seconds earlier.

"Hey!" I yelled a little angry.

Alice turned to me and put her hands on her hips and leaned over me her eyes fiery.

"Bella, I will give you the count of three if you are not through those doors and appearing to be happy I swear…" her voice became less audible. I had already stood up and was sprinting through the doors with an enormous grin plastered on my face.

Alice stood there stunned for the briefest second before I stuck my head out the doors and called, "Come on, Alice, what are you waiting for. Jeez you're always so slow." I teased.

A smile spread across her face as she ran towards me, at a human pace of course, and yelled back, "I'm slow? _You _think _I'm _slow?" emphasizing those two words to show how ironic she thought that was coming out of my mouth. Then we both burst out in laughter.

"Let's get started." Alice said excitedly.

We walked through the main entrance way stopping at the first store we saw. Alice shoved me into a dressing room with a handful of clothes in the first 5 minutes of entering the store and receiving a fake smile and a 'welcome' from an employee.

I looked at myself in the thin full length mirror and gasped I looked…I looked…. Like Alice! I screamed.

I could hear Alice chuckling outside of my dressing room. I glared even though she couldn't see me though she had probably already seen my reaction before I had even looked in the mirror.

"Very funny Alice." My words were dripping with sarcasm. I stripped down and threw the discarded clothes over the door hoping to hit Alice. But, of course, she saw them comingand threw another outfit at me, which did land on my head.

"Hey! I'm scared of the dark!" I giggled.

Alice just laughed. I tried on this outfit and surprisingly I looked good.

I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a navy blue silk tank top with 2 inch straps. It fit loosely around my waist and was cut off just below the pockets of the jeans. Alice slid high-heeled shoes under the door that matched the shirt. I slowly peeked around the door and looked at Alice.

"Well, come out here. I don't bite." I looked at her skeptically. "well, I do but you know what I mean just get out here. The catwalk is waiting for you darling."

I came out and put my arms up and did a 360. "I love it!"

"Good." She brought me up to the counter and said, "I'd like to pay for these."

"Alice no!" I said. "I don't want you spending money on me."

"Oh get over it Bella. I want to. You can buy lunch okay?"

I agreed and then realized I would be the only one eating. "You're tricky Alice Cullen. Verrryyy tricky." I mumbled as I glared at her. She just giggled.

We walked around the mall, going into almost every store and going through the same routine. Within the first five minutes with the fake smile and the 'welcome' and the mountain of clothes. Alice would buy me one outfit at each store and herself many. I would only allow her to purchase me one. We left each store with at least 3 bags every time.

I finally got hungry 3 hours into our horrendous shopping spree. We stood in line to order my meal at the Chinese restaurant and as we walked up to the register to pay Alice already had out her wallet and handed the money to the cashier.

"Alice!" I whined. "You promised you would let me pay!"

She took her change and gently guided me to a tiny table. I sulked as I ate my food.

"So Bella, did I ever tell you about that time the boys had a little run-in with my vanity table?" She chuckled at the memory.

"No, but I think I'm afraid to." I giggled.

"oh, you're going to love this." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

**Alice's POV**

"One day, your partner in crime, Emmett got a little curious while Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and I were away hunting. Anyway Emmett wandered into my room and got into my make-up. He was applying lipstick when Edward walked in on him. His lips were Radiant Red. Can you imagine?!"

_FLASH BACK_

_Edward's mouth fell open._

_"Emmett! What are you doing?!" Edward exclaimed a horrified look on his face. _

_"__Uhhh__…__ummm__…__uhhh__…nothing?"__ Emmett struggled to find his words and his answer still came out as a question._

_"I repeat…What? __The.__ Hell? Are? __You.__ Doing? He spoke each word like Emmett was a toddler and learning how to speak._

_"Oh, don't be like that __Eddie,__ you know you want to try it." Emmett smirked finally composing himself after getting caught turning the tables on Edward. _

_"__what__?!" Edward yelled concealing his true desire and curiosity. _

_"Come here, little brother. This color will look just divine on you." Emmett teased walking towards Edward his arm outstretched with the lipstick he was applying in his hand pointed at Edward._

_"No, don't you dare Emmett. Get away from me with that thing!" __Edward's frightened__ voice demanded._

_"Come here, little brother." Emmett taunted. "Come here" He said aggressively and then pounced on Edward pinning him to the ground and applying the Radiant Red lipstick._

_Emmett got off of Edward's thrashing body and stood there looking satisfied. "See, fun isn't it?" he smirked._

_Edward sat up and touched his lips with his pointer and middle fingers. He looked down at the traces of lipstick on his fingers a smile slowly forming on his perfect, angular face._

PRESENT

"You know what they did next? They rummaged through my entire make-up collection and left it all over my room!" I said.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Alice is going to be really __really__ mad." Jasper stated the obvious._

_"No, she won't." Edward and Emmett said in unison denial prominent in their voices._

_"Yes, she will and you know it." Jasper said seriously. "But who cares lay it on me boys!" Jasper shouted joining in on the festivities._

_They were all prettied up in heavy, heavy make-up making them look somewhat hooker-__ish__Sitting on the floor __criss__-cross-apple-sauce style in a triangle talking about their girls._

_"Yea, she's amazing!" Emmett said referring to Rosalie._

_"__Ewwwww__ Emmett come on don't think like that!" Edward yelled._

_I just fell on my back laughing. Good thing I don't need to breathe. I felt a hand on the back of my head._

_"What was that for?" I asked._

_"For laughing at my discomfort.__ You didn't have to see what he was picturing in his mind when he said that." Edward shuddered._

_"That's a good thing" I said, relieved that I didn't have Edward's extra sense._

_"For you."__ He mumbled._

**Emmett's POV**

_Jeez these guys talk too much. Hmm what should we do __now.__Ooooo__ I know. _

_"Emmett what's up with you you're bouncing and smiling like a __buffoon.__"_

_"I have an idea__.."__ I was cut off by Jasper._

_"OMC!__ Emmett got an idea. Somebody get the video camera this historical event needs to be documented." He said looking between Edward and __I__A smile on his face._

_"Humph..." I crossed my arms and pouted. They are __sooo__ mean. _

_"Oh, Emmett.__ We're sorry! What was your idea?" Edward asked teasing me by using a voice you would with a child._

_"__No ,I__ don't want to tell you anymore!" I pouted._

_"Oh come on don't be like that. We really are sorry. " Jasper said only a hint of sarcasm in his tone. I guess I will tell them only because I really, really want to do this._

_"Okay you guys only if you promise you will do it with me." They looked at each other skeptically_

_"Okay, we promise." They said together._

_"YAY!"__ I jumped up and grabbed their wrists dragging them to mine and Rosalie's room._

_"__Wheee__!" we all exclaimed. __giggling__ like girls then laughing hysterically._

**Edward's POV**

_"Why are we in Rosalie's room?" I asked. _

_"__we__ are playing dress up my dear brother and you're first." Emmett said with an evil glint in his dark eyes._

_"No way!__ Not a chance." I said sternly._

_"Yes, you are. You promised remember?" he laughed evilly._

_"Fine but Jasper is first." I said giving in but pointing at Jasper soI wouldn't have to be Emmett's first victim._

_"Hey!" Jasper whined shocked that I would go against him. We were usually a tag team against Emmett but I had to think of my own safety. I gave him a look that 'sorry' but he just turned and stuck his nose up in the air._

_"Okay, I'll go first" I said unwillingly. Jasper turned and smiled. Well at least he was back on my side._

_"__Yay__!"__ Emmett squealed and flew into Rosalie's closet._

_"You know Rose is going to kill you when she finds out you have been messing with her clothes… again." I stated trying to find some way out of my predicament. _

_"She'll never know." Emmett said confidently._

_"Yes she will and you know that don't you?" Jasper asked already knowing the answer. I didn't even need Jasper's power to know that Emmett was feeling nervous and unsure. _

_"What are you Alice now? Jeez!"Emmett said avoiding the question._

_"Yea, I thought so." Jasper finished with a smile. _

_PRESENT_

**Bella's POV**

"Seriously, they dressed up in Rosalie's and my clothes. They were completely stretched out when we got back. Rosalie threw a fit." Alice commented.

"What and you didn't?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, I..uhhh… Not as much as Rose did." She tried to justify.

"Uh huh sure." I laughed.

"Okay, well anyway they got all dressed up and then found some old CD's it wasn't pretty." Alice chuckled slightly.

_FLASH BACK_

**Emmett's POV**

_"Edward do you have any good CD's?" I asked._

_"Yeah tons."__ Edward said excitedly._

_He started handing me CD's but none were what I was looking for. _

_"Eddie, stop I will find the ones I want." I told him. He just glared at me._

_I searched through his entire collection and finally found the few CD's that would be perfect. First on the list was the Hanson (Middle of Nowhere)CD, then __The__ Backstreet Boys (Millennium) CD, and to finish it off we will sing and perform all the moves to the entire Spice Girls CD collection. _

_We got a deck of playing cards out and decided to play a game. My idea of course was go fish but Jasper and Edward had a different idea in mind…strip poker. They weren't going to win this time. They cheated last time. I swear they did. We sat down and began the game._

_Towards the end we were all in our boxers and nothing else. Now it was time for the Spice Girls. YAY! We cranked the stereo and sang and danced and then the weirdest thing happened…_

_PRESENT_

**Alice's POV**

"They did what?!" Bella screamed.

I cupped my hand over her mouth, "Shhhhhh!" I hissed. "there are people here trying to enjoy their….uh appetizing…. Food."

"Sorry, but you cannot be serious." She stage whispered.

"I'm serious it's all on video tape." I told her remembering our old forgotten security system with a smile.

Bella just sat there shocked her mouth hanging open her eyes wide and disbelieving.

_FLASH BACK_

_**Edward's POV**_

_I can't believe we just did that!_

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I can't believe we just did that!_

_**Emmett's POV **_

_I can't believe we just did that! It was __soo__ much fun! __Hehehehe_

_PRESENT_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Yep, the boys took off all their clothes and went outside in the pouring rain dancing and singing to the blasting Spice Girls CD coming from Edward's room. And that's where we found them when we got back laying on their backs in the backyard. " Alice finished her story barely containing her laughter.

I finished my food silently and then told Alice that I needed to get back to Edward.

We drove back to the Cullen's house rapidly and I opened the front door to see my Edward waiting on the couch watching T.V. I couldn't even look at his face my eyes kept drifting elsewhere.

He stood up and came over to me but I was heading up the stairs before he could get to me.

"Bella?" Edward sounded alarmed.

"Alice!" I yelled calling her up to her room with me. "Just a little more girl time okay Edward?" I told him throwing in the 'okay Edward' to make it sound like a question.

"Sure." He sounded confused now.

**Edward's POV**

"Alice what happened?" I asked my sister.

"Nothing we just talked." Alice answered calmly but her eyes were smiling.

"About what Alice?" I asked more sternly.

"Oh nothing really." She said.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" I threatened.

"Oh don't you dare Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" she threatened back.

"Alice just tell me what you were talking about, please?" I begged calming down.

"Like I said, nothing really, Baby Spice." She giggled and ran away.

I could feel the horrified look on my face. I swear I would have been as red as Bella if it were possible.

"Bella!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. "Don't believe her it's not true! She made it all up! She has no proof!"

"Oh I don't my dear brother. And how would you know?" she asked giggling again.

"ALICE!" I screamed as I heard her pop a video tape into a VCR. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**A/N: alright that is probably the longest chapter I think I have ever written and it took me forever so I hoped you liked it. Please R&R I would really appreciate any feedback. Flames are welcomed as well.**_

_B/N: I laughed the entire time, so like, __its__ funny. Trust me. Awkwardness -__Krystina__ the Alien (aka, beta)_


	6. The Video Proof

_**DISCLAIMER: Everything Twilight/New Moon related belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me, Stephenie Meyer. Get it Right. Lol** ** I don't own the Spice Girls or their names. Or MMM, bop. Or anything else publicly known.** _

**Edward's POV**

"ALICE! NOOOOOO!"I screamed but it was too late the security video was already playing. I heard the horrid sound of the Spice Girls and Emmett's, Jasper's, and my own laughter emanating from the speakers adjacent to the screen.

I heard Bella gasp. When I rounded the corner I saw her small frame sitting on the edge of Alice's bed staring wide-eyed at the screen her hand lightly pressed over her mouth. Within a second I was shielding the T.V. from further viewing.

My face must have been a sight to see because I heard Alice chuckle. I turned to glare at her and swiftly turned my back to the girls and ripped out the video and tore it to shreds and then broke it into many tiny pieces. I thought it was all over, I was wrong, so wrong.

"Honestly, Baby Spice, you don't think I wouldn't see this coming? You obviously haven't thought about the amount of time I've had to make an endless amount of copies and hide them all over the world. My dear Edward the incriminating videos of you just keep piling up don't they?" Alice laughed. "I'm sure Emmett has already made plenty of copies of your most recent escapades and has thoroughly hidden them. Whatever shall you do?" She giggled.

Bella was still sitting there shocked into silence. Had she already seen us? No she couldn't have I got here in time, didn't I? My suspicions were silenced with the next thing that came out of my love's lovely voice.

"Edward…." She paused.

"Yes?" I answered thinking she was going to ask me something.

"I never knew you were so…." She paused again searching for the appropriate word.

"Spicy, Baby?" she and Alice both burst out in laughter. She had seen it. She had seen everything. I'm just going to go hide in a hole now.

With that I left the room. They were still laughing and I heard the video being rewound and the sound of "MMM bop" playing. Emmett and Jasper had to of heard the remnants of our "Spice Time." It was time to have a little chat with Jasper. Emmett was still confined to his room with no Rosalie pouting. He wouldn't be of any use anyway.

------------Downstairs in the Living Room------------

"She did WHAT!?" Jasper screeched.

"Yes, she showed it all to Bella, Scary Spice." I confirmed.

"Bu- but...but, she promised!" he whined. "Where are Sporty Spice and Posh Spice?" Jasper joked but still audibly whiny.

"Carlisle didn't join us on that one. He remembered the security system so he went hunting, and told us to go ahead without him. Don't you remember this? He was in on it! Posh Spice betrayed us! " I gasped suddenly noticing that little detail.

"And of course Sporty Spice is still in his room." Jasper stated.

We just looked at each other and shook our heads there was no way out of this we would just have to grit our teeth and get through it with minimal damage to our egos.

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I watched the home video over and over and over again laughing hysterically every time. It was my turn to get up and rewind the tape when the snow started buzzing from the screen and then a new image appeared.

"OH…MY…CARLISLE?!" Alice and I both stared at the screen and then at each other with our jaws dropped to the floor. The image showed four "girls", Baby Spice, Scary Spice, Sporty Spice, and the source of our astonishment a very pretty British Posh Spice.

Neither Alice nor I could form a coherent response to what we had seen. Alice rushed to turn the T.V. off and the screen went blank. We looked at each other again wide-eyed and at that moment we made a promise. 'To never, EVER tell Carlisle that we saw him as a Spice Girl.' We could freely tease the other 3 Spices but not him that would doom us all. He could never find out.

**Emmett's POV**

This is so boring. I am really bored. Bored, Bored, BoredHehehe Idea!

I am . I am doing. I am doing this. I am doing this to . I am doing this to annoy. I am doing this to annoy my dear. I am doing this to annoy my dear mind. I am doing this to annoy my dear mind reading. I am doing this to annoy my mind reading little. I am doing this to annoy my mind reading little brother.

Hehe Eddie? Can you hear me? EdddddiiiiieeeeHehehe Oh Eddie, oh Eddie. I love you dear Eddie. This song is for Eddie. Who can hear me 'cause he's Eddie. Ah hahahahahahahaha

"EMMETT! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I heard Edward scream from somewhere downstairs.

"I wasn't saying anything!" I yelled back smugly.

I heard him growl and the sound of him barreling up the stairs came soon after. My door flew open and off its hinges smacking me in the face. "Edward! That wasn't very nice!" I whined.

He continued on his war path and grabbed me by my shirt collar and my feet lifted off the floor. He was in my face snarling. I may have pushed him a little too far over his limit. He was staring straight at me so I averted my eyes turning my head slightly.

"Emmett your thoughts are no more intelligent, bearable, or organized than your actual voice! Your dimwitted, grotesque, and pitiful thought process is exactly the same as the horrid words that spew out of your mouth. Will you just quit and let me be? Please?"

He had quieted down nearing the end of this rant and I could tell that my constant pranks were wearing him down. He looked exhausted physically and mentally, but there was definitely something going on that was straining his emotions.

"Edward what's going on? What happened?" I asked prying his hands off my shirt and looking him the eyes. They looked tired.

"Nothing… it's just Bella." He answered sighing.

My expression turned to one of shock and desperation. "What happened to Bella?"

"It's not just Bella, its Alice too." He said looking down, ashamed of something.

"What about them Edward?" I demanded.

"They…they found…" He stumbled to say it out loud. "They know about the Spice Girls. They have it all on tape. When we all got naked." Edward rushed through his words, his voice a gradual crescendo.

"Well…" I trailed off and shrugged. That event doesn't bother me the way it bothered them. That's why Alice and I came up with that little scheme. Leverage, yeah that's how she said it. I did get them both pretty good that time, but Alice wouldn't let me tell them. I didn't even get the usual victory bragging rights. It wasn't fair.

I was lost in the world in my head, I'm a frequent visitor so they know me there, it's okay. But during the time I spent chatting with old friends Edward had left the room exasperated with my lack of concern.

Oh, well back to Emmettville. They love me there. La lala. La lalala.

**Bella's POV**

After a while of Alice and I just sitting there staring at the bottom corner of the room, the imaginary designs on the ceiling, the tips of our sock covered feet, anywhere but the television a soft knock rapped on the closed door. Neither Alice nor I acknowledged the sound until we heard a deep, musical voice of the owner that had knocked.

"Can I come in?" The voice asked angrily but also sounding exasperated.

"Oh, oh course." Alice started breaking free of the trance we both seemed to have been under.

He walked through the doorway slightly hunched over his eyes staring at Alice with a glint of fury deep in his light, golden eyes. He was being careful around me as usual feeding before I got back his house.

"Bella would you mind leaving the room, I need to have a little sit down with my wife." Jasper said never removing his stare from Alice's wide, distracted eyes. "Oh, and a little heads up Edward is waiting for you in his room."

"Thanks Jasper. " I said with a sigh. "I guess it's time to face the music. See what you got us into Alice?" I glanced at her but she still looked out of it so I just left my head down and my eyes closed.

**Jasper's POV **

"Alice, I can't believe you!" I said disapproval and hurt imminent in my voice. She just looked at me blankly. What's up with her? "Alice? Are you okay?" I asked her now more concerned.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Do you forgive me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course, just don't do it ever again, deal?"

"Not gonna be a problem!" she said all too quickly which made me suspicious but I disregarded the feeling and wrapped her in a hug pressing her small figure to my chest.

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the room shutting the door silently behind me giving the two vampires some privacy. I stumbled a few times walking down the hallway before I thought it better to open my eyes. I lightly knocked on Edward's bedroom door.

"You may come in." his velvet voice came from the other side of the door luring me to come to it.

"Edward?" I called opening the door a crack and peeking in. I opened the door the rest of the way stepping in and closing the door behind my back cautiously. He was sitting on his black leather couch looking like a Greek sculpture molded to perfection. His arms were securely crossed over his chest, his right foot resting on his left knee staring at me with what appeared to be disapproval. His expression was the exact same as Jasper's had been a few minutes ago.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked his voice tight but his eyes smiled briefly before they hardened to stone.

"S…Su…Sure." I stuttered slowly walking towards him. He stood up and swiftly picked me up and twirled us around a huge grin plastered on his face. We stopped spinning as his lips gently pressed against mine and then deepening.

"Alright, now Bella that was a pretty rotten thing to do." Edward said becoming serious.

"All I did was watch a home video." I tried to justify my actions.

"Yes, all you did was watch a home video that was never meant to be seen knowing very well that I would not want you to see that video and then laughing at my expense, but that is not what I was speaking of Bella. I am talking about you helping my brother humiliate me in front of my entire family and then documenting it for future embarrassment. And for that I will only forgive you on one condition." He smiled slyly.

"EMMETT!" I snarled. Oh I can't believe that little snitch! He promised! What a bastard! Traitor, but I love him anyway. "What condition would that be Edward?"

"Oh, nothing big." He lied but dismissing the question with a wave of his hand.

"Emmett, at least, told me what I was in for. You obviously don't have the same decency as your big brother." I stated taking a cheap shot at his pride.

"All right well," he said hesitantly unsure if I would still help him after he told me the plan. "I want revenge on Emmett and I will need your help to pull it off, please help me?" Edward kissed me pouted looking at me from under his lashes, dazzling me once again.

"Okay." I agreed excitedly. Emmett did tattle on me, I deserved my revenge just as much as Edward. "So, what's the plan?" Edward grinned as he leaned close his lips brushing against my ear as he relayed his idea for revenge.

**_A/N : Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me. I can't wait to read all of the reviews, hopefully there are more than last time Cough 3 Cough. Lol Hope you all liked this chapter, Chapter seven Edward's revenge will unravel. Poor, poor Emmett. I already feel bad for him. MWAHAHAHAHA!_**


	7. Bella's Agreement

_**A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to update. Honestly I feel awful but all of you were very supportive and kicked my butt into gear. Thanks to all who reviewed I greatly appreciate it. I wanted to make this chapter longer but figured you guys just wanted an update. I will get to work on the next chapter right now. P.S. I don't own Twilight.**_

**Edward's POV**

"Alright Bella, do you agree to help me out on this one?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm in." She smiled. I never knew Bella was so devious and if anything I only loved her more.

"Okay go get prepared and I'll meet you at your house." I told her.

"See you soon." She kissed me and then turned and exited down the stairs and through the door. I heard her truck roar to life and then fade away.

So now to talk to Rosalie, she's away at a photo shoot but she will answer her cell phone, she always does. I just need to get my hands on Emmett's cell phone. Caller ID is so easy to get around.

I snuck up to Emmett's room when I heard the shower. Cold water I guessed. This is going to be a cake walk. I opened his door and slipped inside; lying there in the open on the edge of his bed was his silver phone. I swiped it from its place and ran downstairs. This was perfect Emmett will just think he lost it.

I flipped open the phone and scrolled down the contacts until I came to My Life Saver and pressed enter. I heard 3 rings and then an unfamiliar voice say "hello."

Who was this, it didn't sound like Rosalie. "Rosalie?" I questioned.

"No, this is Bridget. Who is this? It doesn't sound like Emmett." The woman said politely.

"Uh, oh his brother, sorry I must have dialed the wrong number." I apologized quickly.

"That's alright, it wasn't a problem, anyway goodbye." She was still so polite. Not the usual kind of girl Emmett hung around. This just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Goodbye." I pressed end and decided to just dial the number the old fashioned way.

"Hello?" She must have looked at the caller ID she never would have answered the phone that sweetly and innocently if she hadn't.

"Hey Babe!" I said excitedly adjusting my voice to mimic Emmett's.

"Hi!" She replied enthusiastically.

"I was just wonderin' if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight. Sound good to you?" I asked in Emmett's deep booming voice.

"Depends. Where are you taking me?" She asked me flirtatiously but also completely serious. _I don't know how Emmett deals with her selfish behavior. _

"Someplace expensive and very "in"" I responded catching her attention. "But it's a surprise. Just be ready by seven tonight." With that I hung up. My revenge was set in action; No one could stop it now.

I quickly replaced Emmett's phone and sprinted out the door to my Volvo and too off towards Bella's house where she was waiting for me.

I knocked lightly on the door and then I heard her steps racing down the stairs. She was going to fall; I didn't need Alice's gift to see that coming. I ran into the house ready to catch a stumbling Bella, but the scene was a little different than what I thought.

Bella was at the bottom of the stairs steady on her feet looking at me bewildered, her eyebrows rose asking for an explanation for my behavior.

"I thought you were going to trip." I answered simply. Suddenly she burst out in laughter. It was my turn to be confused.

**Bella's POV**

Edward rushed into my house throwing the door open before I could get to it. I stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering what his reasoning could be. I got my answer soon enough.

"I thought you were going to trip." He stated. He looked surprised as if that's what should have happened and he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that I didn't fall flat on my face for once.

I couldn't help it I started to laugh almost to the points of hysterics. Edward didn't understand why I was so beyond the point of calm. He couldn't comprehend what was so completely hilarious. To be honest neither did I for some reason I just burst.

His expression was priceless. He looked almost scared of what was happening to me. Ten minutes of my fit of laughter I finally calmed down to the point of being able to form a sentence but I was still grinning widely.

"Are you alright now?" Edward asked still keeping a watchful eye on me.

"Sure, sure I'm fine. Sorry about that I don't know why I did that." I said sheepishly.

He just looked at me and changed the subject. "So phase one of _**THE BEST REVENGE EVER**__has been completed." Edward said proudly. __What is with this family and naming their plans?_

"That's great!" I yelled hugging him. I let go and looked up at him, "So…what now?" He laughed softly.

"How about a little of this?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My breath caught and our lips danced with each other. In a time much too short for my liking he pulled away. "Bella breathe." He commanded lightly. I sucked in a shuddering breath of air.

"Alright, now Bella you have to distract Emmett until about 8 o' clock tonight. Can you do that?" Edward asked.

"I think I can handle it Edward. I am very capable of distracting your kind." I said slyly.

"My kind? I thought you considered yourself one of my kind?" He questioned my desire to become a vampire and spend eternity with him.

"No, but in the way you are thinking, yes." I stated confusing him even more. He growled lowly in frustration. I just laughed.

"Okay and what kind would the 'No' be for?" He asked suspiciously. I smiled wickedly and stood up on my toes bringing me face close to his teasing him for a little while and then moving forward making our lips collide.

Instead of the usual 'him pulling away leaving me wanting more' I reversed the table and pulled away from him. His eyes were full of passion and want. I moved my lips to his ear and breathed airily the answer to his earlier question.

"Men." I giggled and ran out of the house leaving him dazzled his mouth hanging open slightly.

I only made it to about the middle of my backyard when Edward caught me and pulled me down to the grass with him. I was still laughing when he kissed me.

"That was to finish the last kiss you left much too early and don't even think about using that tactic with Emmett." He said sternly but still the hints of surprise and infatuation were in his topaz eyes.

"Alright, alright deal." I said in mock reluctance. Emmett was like a playful older brother, I loved him but not like anywhere near the way I loved Edward. There was no comparison there.

We agreed to the strategic plan we had invented on how I was to act when I was alone with Emmett so we headed over to the Cullen residence so I could begin my part in this battle. What we saw when we opened the door was shocking. I don't even think Edward knew what was coming. I couldn't control it, I pursed my lips to refrain from the action that was about to take place, but it was all just too much. I couldn't believe him.

_**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't send this to my Beta because she has school and it takes her longer than it used to to get it back to me and I knew you were all getting impatient with my updating or lack of. Lol. Anyway review I hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me happy and a happy author writes more frequently. **_

_**Tell me if you liked or disliked this chapter. I would love to improve my writing skills. School starts soon but it shouldn't detour me from writing. Thanks all. And please and thank you for the reviews.**_


	8. Bella and Emmett: Love Forever

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**.

_**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. Very very sorry. gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness though you are probably going to hate me by the end of this horribly short chapter**_

Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination and a black cape tied around his neck. His hands made fists on his hips, his head held high and tilted to the left a little. He even had a fan on high facing him fanning the cape out behind him. Esme was standing behind him and off to the corner with her face in one of her hands shaking her head back and forth slowly disappointed in her childish 92 year old son of a vampire.

I was on the ground laughing within seconds and Edward was clearly having trouble keeping his cool composure. Emmett bounded down to us and picked me up in a hug twirling around.

"Bella! Guess what? Carlisle let me off of restriction. Isn't that great?!" He was talking a mile a minute I was hard to catch everything he said. I distinctly heard a deep and menacing growl come from Edward. I turned to look at him and he was glaring at Emmett.

"Put her down now Emmett!" Edward ordered. "And go put on some clothes. Honestly you're such a child."

"You're just mad because you haven't gotten this far with her yet." Emmett teased but that must have struck a nerve because Edward pounced. Emmett was tackled to the floor bringing me down with him. I was caught in a tangle of vampire limbs. Edward and Emmett were rolling around on the floor Emmett trying to use me as a shield and in turn Edward grabbed my hand to pull me away from him, but Emmett held securely onto my other hand. They both started pulling on my arms like I was a celebrity; I swear my arms were going to be pulled out of the sockets if they didn't stop soon. There was only one thing I could do at this point.

"OWWWWWWWW!" I screamed out in false pain and started to cry fake tears. They both instantly released their holds on me and started apologizing. Their eyes were pleading with me to forgive them. I started laughing and the two pairs of eyes narrowed. I heard Esme laughing and clapping her hands commending my performance. "Now who's the one who can't act?" I asked Edward still laughing as he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs where Emmett had been standing moments ago.

Emmett was just staring at me awe struck. "So Emmett since you're off punishment you want to go out and do something? Edward's being a prude and won't take me anywhere." I said pouting a little bit. "Please?" I begged jutting out my bottom lip. He laughed.

"Sure little sis I always wanna hang out with you. So what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm.." I put my finger to my chin. "Let's just go and decide when we get there. I never get to do that with Edward he plans everything out down to the last detail. You know how he is."

"Yeah that boy needs to loosen up."

"Totally." The plan was set in motion, phase one getting Emmett out of the house has been completed.

We ended up going to a secluded river to go for a swim. Thank God it was one of the rare hot days this summer otherwise when Emmett pushed me in I would have become and ice sickle and I knew he would push me in.

Surely enough Emmett came running up behind me voicing some kind of war cry and tackling me. We both fell into the river his massive form on top of me. We hit the water hard his body sinking just like a rock and I was stuck underneath him. I would drown, I started to panic, and I couldn't breathe. Being a vampire would be useful in this situation. I was pounding on his chest as bubble escaped my lips.

I felt my head emerge from the water's surface gasping for breath.

"Jesus Emmett you almost killed me!" I yelled. He just smiled.

"Ah I wouldn't have let you die. Plus if I did I would be next, Edward would throw a fit." Emmett chuckled.

"True." I laughed. "You know Emmett, I've been thinking…" I trailed off for effect.

"Thinking about what?" He looked confused.

"About…us." I said timidly looking up at him. His eyes widened.

_**A/N: well that's where **__**I'm**__** leaving you. I know this is really short and I barely ever update but this will be my last chapter for a long time. So consider this the end and I will probably come back to this story and continue it in a sequel sound good? Anyway thanks for reading keep **__**an**__** eye out for the story that has been consuming all my time and energy. Family Addition. Thanks to all who stuck with me throughout this random writing spree. : ) **_


	9. Relationship Disaster

**A/N: Hello all! Guess ****who's**** back? Back ****back****. Back again gain ****gain****Raychelle's**** back ****back****back****. Tell a friend. ****Lol**** Eminem for all who didn't know.**** Well I figured I'd update ****cuz**** I felt really bad and I've been getting favorites and reviews lately so here I am. Here for your entertainment. On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Previously on Awesome __Emmettness_

_"True." I laughed. "You know Emmett, I've been thinking…" I trailed off for effect. _

_"Thinking about what?" He looked confused._

_"About…us."__ I said timidly looking up at him. His eyes widened._

"What about…us?" He asked.

"About us progressing with our relationship." I said staring into his eyes. His seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable with every word I spoke. Inwardly I smiled.

"Bella I don't think…" I cut him off by putting my finger up to his lips.

"Shhh. Don't say anything I know you feel it too. Come on let's go back." I said standing up and pulling him with me intertwining our fingers. Emmett walked silently in a daze back to his jeep. I smiled to myself making sure he didn't notice. _This is __gonna__ scare the __hell__ out of him._ I laughed to myself.

We made it back to the house successfully around 9pm. When we walked in the door Rosalie was standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Where the hell have you been?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked confused. I quickly held back a fit of laughter and went straight into boyfriend stealing mode, my second mode.

"You were supposed to be here forever ago! We had a date remember!" Rose snarled.

"He was with me. Is that a problem?" I asked snidely.

"Hell yes!" Rosalie screeched.

"Well too bad because I want Emmett now and I'm not giving him up." I challenged her. She took a step towards me. Emmett stepped in front of me and put his hands up to Rosalie.

"No Rose I swear nothing is going on. She must have hit her head or something." Emmett rushed trying to reason with his fuming wife.

"Protecting your girlfriend Emmett?" Rosalie spat his name.

"What?! Rose no!" Emmett tried to close the space between them when Edward descended the stairs.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Edward I'm sorry." I said wrapping my arm through Emmett's. "But I love Emmett."

"You what?!" Edward asked shocked.

"I love him." I snuggled closer to Emmett much to his discomfort. Edward turned his gaze on Emmett.

"Bro I swear man, she's lying." Emmett whined. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"You're calling Bella a liar? She has never once done that!" Edward yelled.

"Oh yeah, shall we bring out the video tape as proof?" Emmett rebutted. Edward looked from me to Emmett as if considering this. He was playing this very well.

"No that was you Emmett. You're the one who talked her into it. You probably did this too." Edward said turning on Emmett. "I'm sure Rose agrees with me as well."

"You're damn right. Emmett leave." Rosalie snarled pointing to the door. I burst out laughing I couldn't control it anymore. Plus Emmett out on his own would bring disaster upon the world.

"Oh. My. God! Edward that was perfect." I walked over to a grinning Edward and gave him a high five while still laughing uncontrollably. "Emmett you should have seen your face. It was hilarious. You didn't think I was serious did you? I love Edward and only Edward." I said smiling and wrapping my arms around Edward's waist hugging him to me.

Emmett's face was a mix of shock, hurt, anger, and embarrassment.

Edward was smirking when he said, "Revenge is a bitch my brother."

"But…but…Bella?" Emmett stuttered.

"Sorry Emmie but Eddie is my man. I'll help you another time. But right now Edward has a promise to keep." I smiled mischeviously. Emmett turned his attention to Rosalie who was still glaring.

"See Rose I told you!" Emmett yelled pointing at a grinning Edward and I. We watched to see this unfold.

"EMMETT! OUT!" Emmett was shocked.

"But Rosie!" He whined.

"No Emmett I said out. You were still late for out date. I want you out of here." Rosalie said and turned her back to her once upon a time husband.

"What date Rose. How come you didn't tell me?" Emmett asked.

"Damnit Emmett. You asked me! You set up the date! And on top of it! You FORGOT!" Rosalie screamed.

Edward chuckled and I looked up to him confused. A silent conversation passed between us. My eyes asked him if it was him. He nodded slightly and I giggled. Emmett eyes shot to us.

"THIS WAS YOU AND THAT DAMN BOYFRIEND F YOURS!" Emmett accused. Edward picked me up and took off running at vampire speed while Emmett followed close behind. Edward dodged through obstacles and throwing things behind him to slow Emmett down. Emmett being Emmett dodged nothing, tripped, screamed like a girl, and sat down criss-cross apple sauce saying the little rhyme while doing so to pout arms crossed when he couldn't catch us.

Before I knew it I was with Edward in his room sitting in his lap on his couch. I was still laughing.

"that was priceless Edward. You're a genius!" I kissed his cheek.

"That's all I get?" He asked pouting. I giggled and kissed his lips.

"Better?" I asked holding back a smile. His face broke into that amazing crooked grin.

"Much" He said happily. Our moment was interrupted by a bouncing Alice.

"Bella Bella Bella!" She sang over and over and over again until I sighed and answered her.

"Yes Alice?" I asked never taking my eyes from Edward.

"MY TURN!" She squealed and grabbed my arm attempting to pull me from Edward's arms but I held on for dear life. My arms wrapped around Edward's neck, my eyes shut tightly, Alice leaning back pulling my feet glaring and pouting, and Edward chuckling was definitely a Kodak moment. Eventually my arms gave out and I fell onto the floor. Before Edward could react Alice squealed and picked me up running from Edward's room. What have I gotten myself into?

_**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. I hope I didn't disappoint you awesome readers too much. Please review and tell me what you thought. I love the Kodak moment. Can't you just see that? **__**Lol**____** Anyway Thanks to all you lovely **__**ppl**__** who review and have been begging for a "sequel" well here it was. **__**Lol**__** Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**_

Your fairy is called _Oak __Icefly_

She is a bone chilling bringer of justice for the vulnerable.

She lives in forests of oak and lime trees.

She is only seen at midday under a quiet, cloudless sky.

She decorates herself with leaves and berries. She has icy blue butterfly wings.


	10. Alice vs Jasper?

_**A/N: sooo sorry. This story really requires me to be in one of my hyper/random moods. Which seem to be dwindling away **__**--.**__** BUT here's another sucky chapter for all of you who have stuck by me! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **__**-- **__**if I did I'd own Edward…and we all know I want to own him. Have him all to myself. Get him in a room alone and…..clears throat anyway don't own it! Yay! Sighs**_

**Bella's POV**

The air rushed past my face as a result from Alice's speed. Her squeals of joy echoed through the hallway. Eventually she sat me down, not very gently, and bounced while smiling broadly resisting the urge to clap her hands together like a child.

"Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"Mind telling me why you STOLE ME AWAY FROM EDWARD SCREAMING "MY TURN" ?" I yelled.

Her face turned to a slight pout. "Beeellllaaaa!" She whined. "I wanna play the revenge game too. Come on you gotta let me play." She whined begging me. Then suddenly she turned dark, her eyes narrowing into little slits, shadows covering her eyes as she snarled; "Besides…Jasper deserves it." My eyes widened. She sounded demonic.

"Ummm…Alice? What did Jasper do?" I asked timidly, afraid to push her the wrong way in her current state.

"He…ruined…something of mine." She stated vaguely.

"Alright? Well care to elaborate? What did he ruin and how?" I said. She looked reluctant.

**Alice's POV**

How could I tell sweet little Bella about what Jasper did and what we were doing at the time? I can't tell her he ruined his and my favorite role play costume. The southern belle. **(A/N: pic in profile). **I can't possibly tell her he ripped it off my body in haste rushing to get to my naked flesh or that he's AMAZING in bed! His muscular chest bare, his hair messy, his lips marvelously luscious raging with mine, his eyes smoldering…No Alice Bad!

I shook my head. Simple, time to lie.

**Bella's POV**

Alice shook her head as if clearing her mind.



"Jasper ruined my….closet. Yeah my closet. He messed it all up. Totally trashed. Seasons all mixed, colors all over the place, shirts hanging half off the hangers, pants bundled on the floor. MEN!" She threw her hands in the air seeming exasperated. She was a complete liar. I'll figure out what really happened, but for now I'll just go along with her. I smiled.

"Well, in that case…." I paused. "I'm in!"

"YAY!" Alice squealed and clapped, picking me up and twirling around.

"Alice! I'm getting dizzy!" I yelped. She set me down.

"Oh sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"So what are we going to do to him?" Alice asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure. I'm going back to Edward and I'll think about it, okay?" I told her slowly as if she was a little kid.

"Bellllaaa? Why?" She pouted.

"Because I want to be with Edward for once. I've been stuck in this little game since the beginning. I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend if you don't mind." I stated sharply.

"Noo! We have to figure this out now!" she protested.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. Within a second Edward was next to me and carrying me back to his room with a whiney protesting Alice following behind shaking an angry fist and scolding her brother. We entered his room and he shut the door in Alice's face.

"Now…Where were we?" He asked with his crooked grin. I smiled.

"I think it was somewhere around …here." I said placing my lips against his and kissing him passionately as he fell back onto the couch wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me back. We were getting deeper and deeper, my hands roaming his chest, his hands running up and down my thigh.

Before we could go any further Edward's door once again burst open, which I'm sure Edward would have stopped us soon anyway, but it was still exceedingly agitating. Standing in the doorway was my next target. Jasper.

Edward sighed. I shifted my weight to sit next to him but his arms kept me locked in place inches from his face. As he spoke his delicious breath blew in my face.

"Jasper," he said in an irritated calm. "What do you want?" he asked never taking his eyes from me. Jasper smiled.

"Sorry man didn't know you were…uhh…incapacitated." Japser chuckled. "But actually, I need to talk to Bella." He smiled my way.



"Jasper can't this wait? I'm busy here." I said looking at Edward. He smiled. Jasper's expression dropped a little.

"I guess it could…" I sighed.

"Alright Jasper what do you need?" I asked turning to face him. He grinned and ran over to me throwing me over his shoulder and running away from an angry and yelling Edward. Edward was gaining on him but Jasper dodged and flew around a corner almost knocking me unconscious, Edward growled. Jasper chuckled and picked up speed. My stomach churned and I covered my mouth with a hand. I spoke to Jasper through my hand. I was starting to feel queasy.

"Jasper? Can you hurry this up? Either give me back to Edward or get away from him? Otherwise I'm going to puke." I told him. His eyes grew wide just as he exited the house and slamming the door in Edward's face. I heard a very audible THUMP as Edward crashed into the suddenly closed door. Jasper chuckled and slowed to set me down.

I looked around and I had no clue where I was. I shrugged and turned to Jasper.

"What can I do ya for?" I asked.

"I want in." He stated simply.

"In? As in the "revenge game" as so many Cullen members put it?" I asked. He nodded. "So what is your reason? No, wait let me guess, Alice?" I said.

"Yup. I know she's mad at me and she's using you to get "revenge" on me."

"Oh yeah? So why is she mad?" I asked nonchalantly as if I didn't care.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She did but I want to see if your reason is the same as hers. So…?"

"Well…" He seemed just as hesitant as Alice had. He better not lie. "Alice and I were, uhh, well in the moment, I guess you could put it and I accidentally ruined another one of her, ummm, outfits. She wasn't very happy with me." He stated.

"Okay let me get this straight. You and Alice were "getting busy" and you ripped off one of her sex outfits ruining it? Is that the gist of it?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He seemed shocked that those innuendos would come out of my mouth.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. My smirk grew.



"I KNEW SHE WAS LYING!" I shouted in victory. Jasper just looked at me. I began to plot in my head about how I was going to throw this in her face. I think I might have been mumbling to myself, but who cares I do it all the time.

"Uhh, Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked concerned and possibly a hint of fear. I laughed.

"Of course Jazzy-pants! This is gonna be FUN!" I clapped my hands together.

"Bella, don't call me Jazzy-pants." He said sternly and as the mature sophisticated woman I am, I stuck out my tongue and ran away giggling calling over my shoulder "catch me if u can."

He rolled his eyes and quickly caught me and threw me over his shoulder mumbling something about how Edward is able to keep his patience.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" I yelled as I hit his back.

"It means how that boy hasn't sent you to a time out I will never know! But that is exactly where you're going! You have some issues to work out with your brain! It's diabolical. I'm surprised he hasn't sent you to the looney bin." He said.

"Well you know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I began banging on his back with my fists again. He laughed.

"You know that doesn't hurt me right?"

I laughed evilly. "But you know what can?" I smiled manically. "EEEEEEDDDDWWAAAARRRRRDDDDDD!!" I screamed knowing he could hear me and find me.

Jasper's eyes widened. "See you're evil! Down to the core!"

"Do you want help with Alice or not?" I asked. He sighed. "That's what I thought. You're not in control here mister! I RULE ALL!" I laughed maniacally. Jasper continued to walk down a path back to the house when he bumped into something resulting in me dropping to the ground sitting and pouting in the mud and covered in dirt. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL JASPER!" Jasper took a step back. He wasn't facing me and his hands were held up in a surrender position.

"Love?" A velvety voice sang. I smiled and hopped to my feet and went to stand behind Edward.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Sorry I didn't catch you." He apologized never taking his eyes from petrified jasper.

I smiled. "It's alright." He smiled back then turned his full attention to Jasper.



"You!" He snarled. "If you ever… and I mean ever slam a door in my face again….!" He trailed off and I slapped his shoulder lightly. He looked at me questionably.

"THE DOOR!? YOU'RE MAD ABOUT THE DOOR!? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO "IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN?! HUH!?" I tried to feign anger but my smile gave me away. He chuckled.

"You're right love. I'm sorry." He turned to Jasper who looked confused and changed his expression to complete seriousness. "IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" He turned to me looking for praise. I smiled and hugged him.

"Better." I giggled. "Now let's go back to your house. I'm beat. I need a nap." He smiled down at me and swept me up in his arms and ran, carrying me bridal style up to his room. After a short while of complete silence I burst out giggling uncontrollably and I couldn't stop, I think I scared Edward. OH WELL! BIG ROCK CANDY MOUNTAIN HERE I COME TO EAT ALL YOUR AWESOME GOODNESSY STUFF! I said in my head and started giggling more and then I growled just because I felt like it. Edward looked down at me like I was crazy so I poked his nose and giggled, "Silly vampire…TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!" Once again giggling like a little schoolgirl until I sighed and snuggled close to Edward's chest and began swinging my feet which seemed to irritate Edward.

_**A/N: The pic of the outfit will be in my profile somehow if I still have the picture on my comp. if not then there won't be a pic. Sorry for any inconvienence but while ur there u can always read my profile! **____** Thanks for reading even tho its probably not worth ur time. PLS REVIEW U KNOW U WANT TO! **_


	11. Sleep Deprivation

_**A/n: I don't own anything. Enjoy! Oh and please excuse any mistakes I wrote it fast as to give you all something to read -**_

Once we reached Edward's room and he opened the door and after a lot of his mumbling of me trying to throw him off his balance with my swinging legs I hopped out of his arms excitedly and ran jumping onto his bed saying "WHEEEEEEEEE!" until my head hit the pillow and then that's the last thing I remember, that soft, feathery, heavenly pillow. Edward may have competition because I LOVE THIS PILLOW. Then I was out like a light. Switch me off 'cause I'm gone to the world!

--After a long nap--

I woke up to my shoulder being poked repeatedly. Over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER! I mean COME ON! Why can't these vampires let the human girl sleep!? HUH? WHYYY?

I sat up and saw a sickeningly sweet looking face staring back at me with wide innocent eyes. One guess who it could be. So cute you just want to smother them, but they irritate you beyond compare at the same time. A cute puppy pout it's almost too hard to resist. Yup, you guessed it. Emmett.

"BEEEEELLLLLLLLA!" he whined. I sighed and laid back down covering my face with a pillow in an attempt to suffocate myself before and end it all before I was dragged out of my comfy bed. I WILL TAKE THIS PILLOW WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT I AM THREATENED WITH! I might even bring the blanket. I smiled to myself and snuggled my face into the pillow cuddling it when my ankle was grabbed and cute Emmett turned into mean Emmett. I swear it's like the most adorable kitten you can think of turning into the HULK! And not the wrestler, the big green guy with the purple pants that look like capris. Yah that one.

I was pulled forcefully from my haven and hit the floor. Emmett the HULK was dragging me across the floor holding my right ankle in his hand and he was heading towards the stairs! MY POOR HEAD I CAN FEEL IT NOW! I reached back and rubbed my head and pouted and then an idea came to me. IT WAS LIKE DESTINY! I put the pillow under my head and held it there as Emmett stomped down the stairs. Each stair I had a feathery cushion for my skull, I almost fell asleep again right there. The next thing I know Emmett is shaking me growling my name. Whoops, I guess I did fall back asleep. Oh well. I groaned and snuggled my face into the pillow rubbing my cheek up and down on the pillow smiling unconsciously to myself. When Edward came in from the kitchen I was laying on the floor clutching the pillow as Emmett pulled on my legs dragging my body slowly across the living room floor. I was screaming and whining saying, "YOU CANT SEPARATE US! I LOVE HIM!" Edward looked very confused and Emmett simply let go of my legs and said, "You're human is crazy." Then walked away. I smiled to myself and curled up into a ball on the floor and snuggled my pillow falling back asleep. Sleep deprivation isn't pretty.

_**A/n: filler chapter. - hope you all liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! . you know you want to! - **_


	12. The Chosen One

_**A/N: Okay this sucks majorly. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Again it really, really sucks. All I have is the edit I have on my comp. I don't even know if it makes sense though so that's not an excuse is it? Lol. But please read anyway. I don't own anything. **_

**I Didn't write it from any POV sorry --**

_Well…Dang. How am I going to help Alice AND Jasper AT THE SAME TIME?! HMM! No really…hmmmm. I could...no. hmmm. I should….nah. OH! Eh. _Bella shrugged her shoulders at the inner battle raging inside her. It obviously didn't matter as much as the pillow she flung herself at snuggling her face into it until Edward pulled her head up.

"Love, don't cut off your air supply like that. You must breathe to live still remember?"

"Duh, Eddie! I've been human all my life I think I know I need to breathe." She shoved her face back into the pillow.

AFTER A WHILE

Bella sat up with a gasp. "What happened!? Why did all the lights vanish?!"

Edward sighed. "You forgot to breathe. The lack of oxygen resulted in your little episode a minute ago. Simply, you passed out." Bella nodded sagely. "Love?"

"Yes?"

"What have you gotten yourself into? Alice and Jasper, both? Emmett got you into this didn't he? Your sleep deprivation is a little scary and he's to blame. He's dead." Edward growled softly and Bella started laughing.

"Of course he's dead silly. He's a vampire! Like you." Bella tapped the tip of his nose. Edward chuckled softly.

"Bella, I think a little more sleep is necessary for the complete function of your brain." He kissed her forehead softly and laid down pulling her to his chest. Bella sighed contentedly. A minute later she started to squirm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She kept squirming against him. "Alright I give, I can feel that fatherly look on your face telling me to go to sleep. " She sighed and fell asleep her face in the heavenly pillow. Edward turned her head to the side so she could breathe and laid there holding her.

LATER AFTER THE SECOND NAP

Bella slowly woke up blinking her eyes and looking at her surroundings, smiling when she saw him. Bella sat up stretching and yawned.



"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" She smiled and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Very. What time is it?" Bella asked disoriented. "I feel like my whole body went numb in that short time of slumber." Bella was being silly. Edward chuckled softly.

"Nine o'clock…in the evening."

"What!? I wasted an entire day sleeping!? What about work? Who covered my shift?" Bella questioned.

"Newton." Edward answered plainly with a shrug as if it was obvious. Which it kind of was.

"It would be him huh?" Bella sighed. "Jeez he just loves making me 'owe him one.' I guess I owe him _another_ favor. How will I ever have a pure virtue for you now?" Bella mumbled to herself. Edward's eyes widened, darkening slightly.

"NO! DAMNIT NO! YOU DON'T OWE THAT VILE, DIRTY _THING_ ONE DAMN THING! WHAT HAS HE BEEN MAKING YOU DO TO REPAY HIM FOR COVERING YOUR SHIFTS? YOUR SHIFTS…" Edward stepped backwards. "The shifts you skipped to spend with me…" He put his face in his hands. "Bella, oh Bella this is my fault isn't it? Oh God. No, NO, **NO**! Edward went on a rampage destroying his wall of CD's scattering them everywhere. Bella simply sat there and watched the chaos unfold. When she saw her opportunity she bolted out the door and stood under the frame.

"That's what you get for letting me waste an entire day of evil plotting, sleeping! In a house full of non-sleeping vampires! Who know what could have occurred what horrors await me! Now think about what you've done while reorganizing the gazillion-majillion CD's you insist of alphabetizing, chronological-izing, and preference-izing! Hmph!" Then she slammed the door just as Edward reached the doorway looking extremely angry and sounded even angrier when wood met marble.

Bella laughed evilly and then calmly walked down the stairs and sat on the couch quietly. Six pairs of vampire eyes scrutinized her movements. Bella smiled sweetly staring straight ahead at the blank television screen. She reached for the remote and tapped the button the screen image appearing just as a furious Edward stomped down and placed himself in front of the T.V.

"Isabella Swan!" He growled.

"Ooooo! I'm sooo scared." She stated sarcastically. "Now be a doll and move that cute ass of yours. You're blocking my view." Bella flicked the remote directing Edward to move out of the way. When he didn't budge Bella sighed. "Jasper?" Edward's glare intensified.

"Ummm, yeah? Jasper seemed surprised and a little scared.

"You ready to get down and dirty?" All expressions turned to shock and confusion. "Come on you know you want to." Bella held out her hand and winked at him. Jasper smiled and took her hand swinging her onto his back and taking off out the door and they were gone.

Alice growled. "SHE PROMISED TO HELP ME! NOT HIM!"



"Oh get over yourself. You lied. He told the truth. Is it any wonder why you were left behind?" Edward snarled.

"Shut up Eddie pants!"

"You shut up you little pampered brat!"

"Both of you shut your mouths! Can't you see the real problem here! MY LITTLE BELLA HAS TURNED AGAINST ME ONCE AGAIN IN OUR EVIL GENIUS PLOTTING!" Emmett started to cry silent tears his body convulsing.

A far distant voice was heard. "Jeez Emmett you big baby, come on you can help." Emmett smiled like a little boy on Christmas and hopped to his feet darting outside through the threshold.

"WHEEE! I can't wait!" Emmett's squeals of joy could be heard around the world. (A/N: are you listening? XD)

_**A/N: Sorry this wasn't longer. I'll try harder from now on I promise. bows over and over apallogetically. Please review. I need feedback. And ideas wouldn't hurt - **_


	13. Attempted Planning Gone Wrong

_**A/N: Hello all! I've written two chapters in one day! Woot! Lol I hope you all enjoy. Please excuse any mistakes I don't have a Beta at the moment. And I write on such a whim I don't know if any Beta would want me lol. I don't own anything. Except all the harsh words. My mind is horrible. Lol READ ON!**_

"My god man. You're such a brat. Bella leaves you alone for a minute and you throw a hissy fit." Jasper exhaled. "And now my brother is in on my sex life with his sister."

"Yo, one, I already knew. Actually the whole family knew. Well except Bella but she's not technically part of the fam yet." Bella 'hmphed' and started pouting, her arms folded over her chest childishly grumbling to herself.

"See if I ever help you again, stupid. Who wants to be a part of your dumb totally elite vampire awesomeness family? Jerk." Emmett rolled his eyes at her.

"And two she's your sister too, _bro._" Emmett started laughing and so did Bella almost tumbling over clutching her sides and dangerously rocking in her chair. Well it was still considered dangerous until she made impact. Then the danger had passed rendering it undangerous.

"Oh come on! You guys have stupid inhuman vampire speed! Neither one of you could catch me?!" Jasper and Emmett began laughing hysterically. The image of Bella back on the floor feet in the air as if she was sitting in a chair in a parallel universe clutching at the legs of the chair. _Very Alice in Wonderland_. Jasper thought. _Alice. No! She…she…_

"REVENGE!" Bella shouted. Jasper looked at her like she was insane. _Why did she know what I was thinking? What I was about to say? How?_ Bella poked him and gave him a look that screamed 'IDIOT!'

"Uhhh, dude?" Emmett said slowly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You were talking out loud." Emmett tried to stifle his laughter but failing miserably. _I think I'm losing it._

"Yes you are dear." Bella stated.

"Dear?" Emmett questioned.

"She's attempting to be motherly you moron." Jasper sighed.

"You have no right to call me a moron mister 'I talk to myself.' I honestly thought the one to start talking to the little voices in their head would be Edward."

"Hey! Don't insult my big hunk of burnin' man!" Bella commanded.

"She used to be so quiet." Both Jasper and Emmett sighed sadly.



"Both of you shut up if you ever want me to help either one of you ever again! Inconsiderate men! Gosh. I miss Edward." Bella pouted.

"That's funny coming from someone who just pissed Edward off like no other and left him dazed and fuming in the living room standing shocked in front of a television playing 'I Love Lucy' re-runs after you asked me if I wanted to 'get down and dirty' if I recall correctly." Jasper stated.

"Shove it!" Bella yelled and stomped out of the Diner. She started running the crazy distance back to the Cullen residence. By the time she arrived both Emmett and Jasper were back and looking really "worried" sitting together inches from the screen yelling "No! YOU WON'T WIN! I SHALL PREVAIL!" almost completely synchronized while playing a video game. I stepped inside sweating like a cat in a dog kennel. I stripped to my "under garments" as Edward refers to them, right there in the doorway. I was so damn hot I just couldn't keep them on.

Just as my legs gave out and I thought I would collapse on the couch but I had fallen into someone's lap. I really didn't care who it was.

"Umm, Isabella?" The person cleared his throat. "Could you at least quit wiggling so much? Please? It's…" He cleared his throat again.

"Oh God!" Bella shot up and stumbled back into his lap. "Carlisle I'm so sorry! Oh my god! Oh jeez! I'm so sorry." Jasper and Emmett were laughing hysterically. "Shut up this wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't been such asses!" Edward chose to come down the stairs at that moment.

"What is going…" His eyes drifted over to where Bella and Carlisle were. "Bella?" Edward cleared his throat. "Carlisle?" Bella was still in Carlisle's lap with his arms on her hips keeping her steady her body swaying some making him uncomfortable when she was so adamantly yelling at Jasper and Emmett. And she was still covered in a sheen of sweat wearing nothing but some pale pink lacey underwear and matching bra Alice had bought her.

"Oh Edward. This isn't…" Bella trailed off and collapsed from exhaustion, her head falling in Carlisle's lap. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Listen son. Emmett and Jasper, the two ingrates over there, left her. She ran all the way back here from the Diner. She stripped the minute she walked in. Her body temperature was too high it was her first instinct to dissipate the heat. Then she passed out, coincidentally here, on me. Now that you know the series of events, she's starting to run a fever and you have your lovely brothers to thank for it." Edward's glare was worse than any of them have ever witnessed. It was as if ice shards were being shot at Emmett and Jasper from his beautifully onyx eyes.

He scooped up Bella and carried her upstairs but not before saying, "You know how you guys are dead?" They nodded too frightened to speak. "Being dead is going to seem like a heaven paradise compared to what is going to happen to you when she is better and we can both punish you appropriately. We'll send you to the fiery pits of Hell and back uncountable times. You will never be able to relax as long as we both live. You shall always be watching behind you never knowing when." Then he whisper-yelled as if it 

was a secret, "And I live for eternity boys and so will she. Don't underestimate the wrath of a woman. You two should know that better than anyone." Edward smirked devilishly.

"You're so screwed." Bella mumbled. She was even making threats when she was barely conscious. Then she went limp in Edward's arms. He smiled softly at her and took her upstairs. He placed her in his…their bed and kissed her lightly.

"Get well my Bella."

_**A/N: Okay I hoped you liked it. I wrote it fast. Please review. It would be much appreciated. Thank you and I will probably write another chapter tomorrow or in the next few days. - I hope you all weren't too disappointed. And my hand is screwed up so I hope you all appreciate my effort of fighting through my pain! tears - anyway. REVIEW!**_


	14. Back in Action

_**A/N: again own nothing. I feel this chapter is kind of slow but it's needed. So here is another chapter for you all. Oh and please excuse any mistakes, again no beta. Sorry. READ AWAY!**_

**No POV (If you read the quotes of the day, "Bella: Why am I covered in feathers?" I had a total flashback of the first prank with Bella and feathers and paint and Edward glued to the chair in a towel. Haha it was awesome.)**

IN THE BEDROOM

Bella jolted upright. "Oh god, please tell me yesterday didn't happen!" Bella prayed looking up at the ceiling and groaning softly.

"Sorry Bella it happened." That voice. She knew that voice. _Oh please not him. Anyone but him. _Bella thought.

"Carlisle I'm so sorry. I didn't intend for any of that to happen."

"Don't worry dear we know." Esme's loving tone set Bella at ease. "We have already punished the boys and Carlisle and I give full rein of control to you and Edward to deal with them in any way you see fit." Esme smiled and Carlisle nodded. Bella's grin was slow to spread across her face but when it reached her eyes it was truly demonic. Carlisle and Esme exited silently and slowly.

"No sudden movements dear." Carlisle whispered to his wife. She nodded slightly and they backed out of the room holding each other's hands for moral support. They closed the door after them.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Emmett stated dramatically as he slapped his hand against Jasper's chest suddenly.

"Ow, man what's you…"

"Shhh! Jazzie! Bella…she's…RUN!"

Just as Emmett sprinted out of the room an evil laugh was heard throughout the Cullen house. A sinister presence sent shivers up the spines of everyone in the house. And considering they were all vampires that said something about little, fragile, human Bella.

IN THE BEDROOM

There was a soft tapping on the bedroom door. "Yes my precious?"

"Umm, Bella, are you sure you are all right?" Edward asked. "Are you fully recuperated?"

"But of course my dear. I feel wonderful." Bella smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Okay then."



"Dear lovely boyfriend of mine if you would excuse me." Bella got up and walked out of the room. Edward opened his mouth to stop her but she had already exited the room. He didn't even have enough time to figure out the two words he was to say.

_Bella, Stop. _Two simple words, but she was gone before he could even form the words. _Sometimes she's just so simple minded. She gets something in her head that she's going to do and she forgets everything else. _Edward shook his head and sighed.

THE STUDY

Bella walked down the hall and into Jasper's study. "Jasper." She said coldly with a nod of her head acknowledging his presence. Jasper gasped softly and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you become so stealthy? And, umm, wearing a lack of clothing? Is that part of it?" Jasper stood up and placed his dress shirt on her shoulders. "Please cover yourself Bella." Jasper un-tucked his undershirt and sat back down at his desk. "Was there something you needed?"

"Just a little matter I have yet to complete." Jasper sighed. "I'll take my punishment it really was rude of Emmett and me to just leave and not look for you. In our defense we honestly didn't think you'd run all the way here."

"Silly Jasper." Bella said buttoning up the shirt and turning to face him. "Not that matter. I seem to recall a promise to help you with a certain southern belle." Bella giggled unable to keep the image of an angry Alice pointing and yelling wearing a role play costume at bay.

"So you're not angry. You don't want to retaliate?" Bella burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! No question." She suddenly became serious. "I'm furious. I made a complete hooker-ish fool of myself because of you and that big idiot, Emmett. Know that you both are completely screwed. You won't know when. You won't know where. You won't know how but I will extract my revenge. As for now, I have a promise to keep to you." Jasper looked over his shoulder suspiciously.

"Is Edward going to be helping you?"

Bella laughed softly. "Who knows?" Bella shrugged. "Obviously not you." Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked changing the subject of his demise.

"I'm gonna need you to do a few things for me." That smile, that devilish smile was becoming infamous in the Cullen house.

"What do you need ma'am?" Jasper asked somewhat warily but his soldier history kicking in as he stood straight and saluted Bella.

"One, I need you to get another southern belle costume because there is no chance in Hell of me shopping, especially for that. Two, we're going to need 5 tickets to the amusement park that just opened for summer. And three, I need you to get Mike Newton's private phone number. Got it?"



"Yeah, but why do I need to get Mike's number? Wouldn't it be easier for you to get it?"

"Sure it would. But Edward is still mad plus, you gotta ask him 'cause that's just funny to me." That smile appeared again on Bella's features. _That's not going to make Edward happy. What have I gotten myself into?_ Was the last thing Jasper thought before Bella walked out of the room wearing his dress shirt over her bra and underwear.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading - Please review. Feedback and Ideas always welcome. I'll get another chapter out as soon as I can.**_


	15. Emmett's Awesomeness Runs Out

_**A/N: Sorry this totally sucks, but this is the last chapter I think. Please excuse any mistakes. I don't own anything.**_

"Isabella Marie Swan! What in the world are you wearing?"

"Why your shirt Edward, what else could it be?" Bella asked innocently. Behind her someone cleared their throat.

"Hey Bella, could I get my HUSBAND'S shirt back?" Alice glared.

Bella held her hands up in surrender. "Hey hey calm down Alice, blame Edward for not stopping me in my dazed sleepy state." Bella stated pointing her finger behind her at Edward accusingly.

"Don't put this on me! That's it Bella, I don't even know who you are anymore." Edward said sadly and walked out the door closing it softly behind him.

"Ah man, I've been too wrapped up in all this…My god! I've…I've…I've turned into EMMETT!" Bella screamed and put her face in her hands. At the mention of his name Emmett raced into the room.

"You bellowed?" He smiled.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Bella screamed pounding her fists on his chest; the result was a broken finger. She screamed out in pain. "DAMNIT I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW!"

"Stupid human." Alice mumbled and picked her up running her to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, when will you learn to stop hitting indestructible beings?" He asked while bracing her finger and wrapping it up while she pouted.

"Probably never knowing her." Emmett laughed.

"Son, I think you're little game has gone on long enough. It's time to stop this nonsense." Carlisle said.

"Aww come on Dad!" Emmett whined.

"Carlisle I still need to help Alice." Bella said wincing slightly.

"Actually no. I've forgiven Jasper and he's forgiven me. He told me you're plan of setting me up on the worst date in the world and making me wear rags from your closet."

"What about the tickets? Now we have 5 tickets to the amusement park with no purpose." Bella explained.

"We can still go. Edward is angry anyway so we don't need to get an extra ticket. Why don't we just go and have fun. With no pranks. I think this has gotten way out of hand." Alice said.

"You're right, I agree. Though I wish Edward wasn't angry. I guess it can't be helped." Bella sulked.



"Jasper already got the tickets so let's get you ready little missy." Alice smiled and picked her up. Bella giggled and smiled at her friend.

Alice dressed Bella in shorts and a tank top. Very casual with tennis shoes and straightened her hair giving her a worn baseball cap. She grabbed Bella hand and towed her downstairs where everyone else was waiting. Everyone except Edward.

"Alright let's go!" Emmett said pumping his fist in the air excitedly.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered. When they arrived at the park it was loud and bustling.

"I wanna go on that!" Emmett pointed at a huge water ride.

"Umm Emmett I didn't bring a bathing suit." Bella said.

"So what!?" Emmett yelled and ran, at human speed the best he could, to the ride. Bella groaned and followed the rest of them. They were standing in line when someone behind her wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Whoa, hey buddy I have a boyfriend that I love. Hands off." She said turning as much as she could in the hold of the person to see a grinning Edward.

"Well I would hope so otherwise I don't know why I'm here." He chuckled. "Glad to have my Bella back." He kissed her softly and she melted into his embrace leaning back against his chest.

"Glad to be back. Emmett made me a little crazy huh?" She sighed.

"A little?" He asked skeptically.

"Alright, Alright, I get it. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, love." Edward kissed her cheek and then we were next in line. _Lovely we are in front. I'm going to get soaked and me without a bathing suit. Why do I have this kind of luck?_ They piled into the car and the ride started moving.

By the end Bella was completely soaked as was Edward and they were laughing completely carefree. They stepped out of the car and started walking away.

_Oh my god! Edward is soaked and his shirt is clinging to every muscle on his beautiful body. Oh jeez! _ Bella blushed. _His pants are hugging his…_

_Oh lord! Bella is soaking wet. Her tank top is now basically sheer. I can see her bra. The shirt is hugging her every perfect curve. She's so beautiful. Her hair is sticking to her face as if she just had… _Edward brought his eyes to hers.

Both their thoughts had stopped dead.

_I just got out of trouble. I don't need more. _Bella thought. _But he's just so…_

_What am I going to get myself into? I don't think I can resist her. Her pull on me is too strong. I may just give in to her…_ Edward was battling his two sides. Emmett was whistling and swinging his arms behind them water dripping from his hair, "Hey guys! Get a move on!" They both jumped and looked away. Emmett's awesomeness just ran out.

THE END!

_**A/N: Sorry this seriously sucks I just felt this was getting repetitive so I decided it was time to end. The ending sucks horribly I know. Sorry. But thanks for sticking with me. Maybe if you guys express that you want a sequel I'll write one. There would probably be some kind of plot tho. Lol. Thanks again! **_


End file.
